Technical Field
Disclosed herein are fan blades for gas turbine engines and methods of manufacturing such fan blades. The disclosed fan blades include at least one cavity in the airfoil section of the fan blade and at least one through hole that extends from the root of the fan blade to the cavity.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of gas turbine engines used for aircraft, weight reduction results in fuel savings. One known means for reducing the weight of a gas turbine engine is to include hollow cavities in some of the components that do not need to be solid metal or solid composite material to meet structural requirements. One such component is a fan blade, also known as a type of airfoil. Some fan blades include a titanium or aluminum body with recesses or cavities disposed in the non-flow path convex side of the fan blade, also known as the suction side of the fan blade. The opposite side of the fan blade is the concave or pressure side. The cavities may be covered by a composite cover, typically made from fibers and resin. The cover is may be coated with a damage resistant coating.
While fan blades with cavities contribute to weight reduction, there is a continuing need for additional means for reducing the weight of gas turbine engine components while not adversely affecting the strength of the component. This need still extends to fan blades, including fan blades with covered cavities as discussed above. Consequently, there is a continued need for improved fan blade designs that are lightweight, but structurally strong enough to meet all operating requirements.